I am thankful
by bvprincess23
Summary: Goku has been training with Ubb, but has come back for a holiday guess which one! Don't you ever wonder what the Z-gang is thankful for? You are warned, their is Frying Pan Violence! *Please review!*


_(__**A/N- **__I wanna have fun once in a while, so I made a cute little oneshot. It is mostly silly, cuz I was really bored and don't feel up to math homework, so it won't make much sense but it's really silly. There will also be a lot of __Frying Pan of doom__ action. Hope you like it, please review!)_

_**I am thankful**_

"GOKU! You stop drooling on the table this instant!" Chi-Chi loudly yelled, wielding her Frying pan.

"Awwww, but Chi-Chi I'm starvi-"

**[Clank!]**

"Owww! What was that for Chi?" Goku asked rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"Hmmph!" Chi-chi huffed sitting back down.

"Oh those two…" Videl shook her head at her Step-Parents crazy antics. They were far from normal.

"Woman! Would you start the damn dinner before Kakkarott eats it all!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma glared at him from across the table.

"I have a frying pan too Vegeta and I'm not afraid to use it!" She growled placing hers next to her arm. Vegeta merely growled, diverting his gaze from her to his still empty plate. Bulma smiled.

**[Bulma= 1 Vegeta= 0] **_(The game is called Marriage… And he is losing.)_

"Now, before we start this wonderful dinner," Bulma moved her arms in reference to the giant Thanksgiving meal spread out before them. It was fit for thirty Saiyan's. Basically one full blooded Saiyan (Vegeta), four ½ Saiyan's (Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra), one ¼ Saiyan (Pan), eleven humans (Krillin, Tien, Chaunzou, Launch, Marron, Videl, Hurcule, Yamcha, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ubb), 2 androids (18, 17), one perverted pig (Oolong), one Namekian, (Dende, but he only drinks water/ Piccolo didn't show.) a djinn (Buu), and… Goku (he gets his own special section.) "We must all say what we are thankful for!" she finished gleefully.

Vegeta loudly, and rudely, groaned.

**[Clank]**

"Manners Vegeta!" she yelled at him. He growled rubbing the sore spot on his head. Bulma huffed. "Who wants to go first?" she asked. Everyone blinked.

"I SAID, who wants to START!" The Z-fighters jumped in their seats and then their was silence.

"I'll start!" Chi-Chi said happily. She put on a thoughtful face and looked into the sky. After a moment her face lighted up and if you looked very closely you could see the lighten up light bulb above her head.

"I am thankful for my Frying pan of doom!" She said smiling as she smacked it against her hand. Goku, Gohan and Goten all gulped. "Who's next?" she asked sweetly. When no one answered, her and Bulma both slammed their frying pan's against their hands. "WHO IS NEXT!" Bra jumped up.

"I'll go Mommy!" she answered batting her eyes. (What a cute little devil!).

"Thank-you sweety!" Bulma smiled at her daughter. _'That's my little angel.'_

The 7 year old stood up on her chair as if to make a very important announcement.

"Wellll….. I…. am thankful foooooor…. Daddy!" she cried dramatically. Their were giggles and chuckles heard all around as Bra planted a kiss on her father's (he is sitting next to her) cheek. He sent glare's in every direction but did not pull away from his Princess.

Bra sat back down and pointed across the table to Trunks. "Now you go!" she said gleefully.

The 19 year old sighed at his sister's finger. _'No backing out now, or I'll get double the frying pan.'_ The thought was accompanied by a shudder.

He once again sighed irritably.

"I am… thankful for… " he trailed off in thought. He had absolutely nothing, but if he didn't come up with something quick he was doomed. Suddenly he got a seemingly wonderful idea. "Well, I'm thankful for Jenny, Amber, Lisa, Jess, Daniela, Crystal, Bailey, Serena, Willow, Jasmine, Sam, Anne, oh and definitely Julie, and Sophie and Maxine and Cas-" Trunks glanced up from his fingers, on which he had been counting, when he felt someone kick him. He looked at a smirking Pan in a confused way. He then realized that everyone was staring at him. He gave a sheepish smile before saying hopefully,

"I'm thankful for all my family and Friends (?)" it came out sounding like a scared question instead of a statement. It was excepted and everyone changed their glances to the person who sat beside him. Goten looked up nervously.

'_My turn.'_ he thought. Well, what could he say…

"Umm, I am thankful for…." he trailed off still thinking. He heard Marron snicker and he glared at the 13 year old next to him. "For.. For.. For Mom's cooking?" he said with unsurity.

Pan and Bra joined Marron in the giggling and Trunks chuckled lightly. Before anyone commented he spoke. "Marron's turn!"

Marron glared at him and he looked away. _'She definitely inherited her glare from her mother.'_ he though to himself.

Marron smiled. She had this prepared.

"I am thankful for everyone who surrounds me with love in the world." she stated confidently. She saw Vegeta roll his eyes, but disregarding that, she watched Bulma and Chi-Chi clap.

"Nice job!" Bulma boasted.

"Best one so far!" Chi-Chi added.

Marron beamed.

Pan blinked when she saw everyone stare in her direction.

"I'm thankful for…" she started but didn't immediately finished. She remembered what her dad said about being thankful for the things you liked. The 5 year olds eyes lit up. She had the perfect idea. She smiled. "I am thankful for Martial arts and fighting." proud of her statement she sat back proudly.

**[Clank]**

"Gohan! What did you do to my granddaughter!" Chi-Chi cried, "She's gonna end up just like you, going to off to other planet's to fight monsters." Gohan groaned and glared in his wife's direction when he heard her laughter.

"Why don't I go next?" he offered weakly to ease the moment. Chi-Chi glared but sat down.

"I am thankful for all those hours mom spent making me study." he said hoping it would change her mood. No. Such. Luck.

**[Clank]**

"Are you telling me I had to MAKE you study! That's because all you wanted to do was fight! Just like your father!" She yelled, while rapidly hitting her 27year old. Gohan groaned again, while everyone stared. That is except for Videl and Vegeta who were laughing so hard they were gripping their sides.

**[Clank]**

"Vegeta! It is rude to laugh at other people!"

"Woman would you put the damned frying pan away!" he yelled holding his head.

**[Clank] **

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL US WHAT YOU'RE THANKFUL FOR VEGETA!"

Vegeta mumbled some words sitting back in his chair.

"What was that?" she asked wielding the frying pan.

"…Mpma.." he mumbled something no one else quite comprehended.

"What was that? Speak louder!" she said still in a raised voice. Chi-Chi had stopped repeatedly hitting Gohan to see what was going on.

"DAMNIT! I SAID YOU WOMAN!" He bellowed loudly before covering his, ever so slightly, red face (blush alert!).

"What was that?" Goku asked slightly smirking.

"KAKKAROTT! MAKE ANOTHER COMMENT AND I'LL MAKE YOU HURT SO MUCH THAT YOUR WIFE WILL NEVE-"

Awww!" Bulma and Chi-Chi chorused together.

"And I'm thankful for you Vegeta!" Bulma said sweetly batting her eyes.

Vegeta groaned again and hid his face. _'I only said it because I was hungry.'_ (Lie alert)

Marron spoke up. "Why don't you go daddy?" Everyone looked at the nervous Krillin.

"Gee, thanks sweety.." he grumbled. He looked up thoughtfully. "I guess… well…. I'm thankful for the two wonderful angels the Gods put in my life." he said in reference to his wife and daughter. Marron beamed and 18 glanced in his direction with a slight smile.

"You mean Devil's." 17 grumbled.

**[Clank]**

_You'd be surprised, that was neither Bulma or Chi-Chi. _

18 stood over her brother with a smirk and a fist. 17 rubbed the side of his head.

"No reason to get violent, Sis." he grumbled. He thought that punch was unfair_. _

'_I was totally taken off guard. Otherwise she could never do that!' _he thought as 18 took her seat.

"How about you Uncle 17? What are you thankful?" Marron questioned from across the table hiding her giggles. He glared before smirking.

"I'm glad I'm not married! You woman are insane!" he yelled.

**[CLANG x4] **_(Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18 and…)_

"That's right! I have a frying pan too!" Videl smirked triumphantly. Gohan whimpered. 17 groaned before falling over into unconsciousness.

"I'm thankful he finally shut his trap!" 18 growled.

Bulma clapped her hands.

"Alright, I'm getting hungry, so let's just go around the room taking turns. Launch why don't you start?" Bulma commanded not noticing the color of Launch's hair.

Launch pulled out a gun.

"I'm thankful for my new Machine gun!" The insane blond yelled smirking. Tien slightly amiled before shaking some pepper on his wife's head.

[Achoo!]

Launch looked around in surprise.

"Where did I get this Gun?" the blue haired woman asked in confusion.

"I- I- I'm thankful that she turned less violent." Hercule chocked out with wide eyes. He still wasn't used to his weird new Friends and Family.

"I'm thankful she doesn't own a frying pan!" Tien said placing the pepper down.

"I'm thankful that the pepper was so close." Chaunzou added.

"I'm thankful for underwear!" Oolong said.

**[Clank]**

"I meant mine!" he argued.

"Sure ya did pervert!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm thankful I'm not Oolong." Yamcha said laughing.

"Candy!" Buu said putting his hands up as if to cheer. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ummm…. Well… I'm thankful that I met you all!" Dende said smiling. Gohan smiled in his direction as did Krillin.

"Uhh… I am thankful for a great teacher like Mr. Goku." Ubb said nervously.

Everyone glanced in Goku's direction. It was all him now. They all smiled.

It was thanks to Goku that they were all their today. He blinked at all of them before standing. He cleared his throat before speaking in an emotionally moving voice,

"I am thankful for the thing that is most important. The thing we all take for granted when most people don't have it. And we should all appreciate it. I am thankful for…" _friendship? Love? What? _"FOOD!" and with that said Goku dived into all that was on the table. Everyone fell back (Anime style.).

"Finally! Something good!" Vegeta yelled before diving in also to the food. Everyone shrugged.

'_What the heck! What else would you expect from Son-Kun?'_

Smiles all around, the Z-gang dived into their food. (well, except 17... He was unconscious.) A typical thanksgiving for the Z-gang…. Just wait till Christmas!

**Fin.**

**(a/n-** Crazy right? Told you, please review!)


End file.
